


Strawberry Jam

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dick is a child at times, Fluff, FtM Dick, M/M, Trans Character, but only because Slade indulges him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Some nights Dick stays out too late and simply needs to be put to bed.





	

Dick jerked his window open, feeling as if he lost control of his arms in the motion. It slammed as it fully opened and he cringed, holding on and hopping up to get his legs in first. He stumbled, didn’t get his footing properly, and ended up sliding in the window and sprawling on the ground instead of actually landing in a crouch, as he planned. He groaned, letting himself lay limp on the floor and staring up at the ceiling, figuring it was the perfect end to the night anyway.

 

He heard the bed creak and groan, and then the sound of bare feet padding across his bedroom floor. Dick closed his eyes behind his mask, giving them a moment reprieve as they screamed in agony at him, as he felt more than heard Slade get down on one knee, next to him. He was warm and Dick swore the heat radiated off him.

 

“Not a very good landing, little bird.” His voice was hoarse from disuse, from sleep, and Dick shivered, couldn’t fight it off. He dared to open his eyes, although he knew Slade couldn’t tell through his mask. “What are you doing climbing in windows  _ Romeo _ ?”

 

That got him a very tired, almost delirious sounding giggle. “Roof construction,” Dick pointed out, “I’ll be climbing in through our window for the next week.” He made no move to get up, watched Slade reach out, brush the hair back off his forehead.

 

“And will you be sleeping on the floor too?” Dick tried to smile, but he was so damn  _ tired _ .

 

“Too tired to move,” he mumbled, “figure here is jus’ fine.” He let his eyes slide shut, heard Slade standing up- and then the feeling of his hands sliding beneath his shoulders, guiding Dick to sit up.

 

“C’mon boy,” he grumbled, and yet Dick knew if he opened his eyes and looked, he’d be smiling. “It’s well after four AM. Past your bedtime.” Slade grasped Dick’s biceps, hauled him up to stand, and Dick pitched forward, pressed his face into his shoulder, inhaled as he nuzzled Slade’s tshirt. The man huffed, rubbing Dick’s arms affectionately. “I am not carrying you, Grayson.”

 

“Would if I asked,” Dick managed, laughing again. He pushed off Slade, walking towards the bed, turning and plopping down. He didn’t feel like he even had the energy to get his boots off, let alone his whole suit. He shouldn’t have stretched this patrol out as much as he had, considering the past few long nights he’d had…

 

Slade was between his legs before Dick realized he’d even moved. He reached up, carefully removed Dick’s mask, reaching over to set it on his nightstand. His hands moved behind Dick, sliding along his shoulder blades, carefully working his escrima sticks free.

 

“You’re worse than a child,” Slade chided, plucking them free. He bent, let them drop to the floor, before he was back to begin working the suit open. “A child wouldn’t wear their boots to bed.”

 

Dick snorted, didn’t stop the man from undressing him. Every brush of his knuckles, his calloused fingers, as he began to expose inch by inch of Dick’s dark skin, was a sort of tender heaven Dick had dreamt about, when he was younger. That he was living it now, he figured, was nothing short of a miracle. He watched with sleepy eyes in the near dark as Slade pulled his gloves off, then began working the top of his suit forward.

 

“You couldn’t have an  _ easier _ suit to get out of?” Slade grumbled, and Dick giggled, rolling his neck and flexing his shoulders when they were free and it was pooling around his waist.

 

“Wouldn’t look as good,” he countered, and Slade  _ snorted _ .

 

“Vein little ass.” He pressed a warm, large hand flat to Dick’s chest, eased him back so he was sprawled out on the bed. Dick fell, lifted his hips, let Slade tug the suit down his legs, leave it in a heap on the floor. Dick sighed at being free, laid out in his briefs, vaguely heard Slade moving around the bedroom again, a drawer opening. He began to curl up on one side, before he heard Slade, “ah ah  _ ah _ , not so fast. C’mere you.” He grasped at Dick’s hips, flipped him back onto his back, digging his fingers into his briefs and tugging. Dick lifted slightly, barely helping Slade get them off, and heard him  _ huffing _ .

 

When Slade tried to hook the fresh pair around Dick’s ankles though, Dick squirmed. “Jus’ lemme sleep,” he mumbled, and Slade was playfully swatting his calf.

 

“In  _ thirty seconds _ , Grayson. Come on now.” Dick caved, lifting his hips but not opening his eyes. Slade dragged the fabric up, following, and for a brief, single moment, Dick felt his warm breath between his legs, against his lips. His mouth opened in a silent moan, and then his underwear were back in place and Slade was leaving him be, walking around the bed. “On your side,” he said, and Dick squirmed, sprawling right in the middle of the bed and pushing his face into Slade’s pillow.

 

He was so close to sleep that a single few moments sprawled there was almost enough. His breathing was leveling out when suddenly Slade’s hands were sliding under him, forcefully rolling him. Dick moved to his back, then his side, facing away from the man, and groaned because his side had been  _ warm _ . Like a child, he kicked his legs, looking more for friction than for anything, to get some heat, and suddenly the blanket was being tugged from beneath him and shoved over his legs, up his hips.

 

And then the bed dipped and groaned, and there was a large arm around his waist, pulling him back. Dick melted against Slade’s chest, felt his body heat through his tshirt, smiled to himself when one of the man’s heavy thighs slid between his own, locking them together. Slade’s mouth moved in his hair, kissed the back of his head, before he mumbled, “ _ brat _ ,” affectionately.

 

And after a long minute, “sleep well, little bird.”

 

*

 

Dick felt the hand petting along his chest and belly before his dreams even stopped. When he began to realize it was real, the fog of sleep let him break through enough to remember he was in bed, in his apartment- that it was  _ Slade’s _ hand stroking his dark skin.

 

“Mmmm,” he managed, sighing when the hand ran along the curves of his abs.

 

“You going to wake up before the day’s over, little bird?” Dick didn’t respond, and there was a mouth, against the back of his neck. He sighed again, before the sound turned to a whine, when he felt Slade’s solid presence and heat leaving him. The bed shifted, but Dick didn’t turn, didn’t even open his eyes. He simply tugged at the blanket, pulling it up higher over his shoulders as Slade’s bare feet padded across the bedroom, before the door was opening, never clicking shut properly.

 

When the room fell back to silence Dick rolled to his other side, taking up Slade’s space and pushing right into his pillows. It smelled like his shampoo and cologne and Dick shuddered, nuzzling right into it and beginning to drift again. It could have been an hour or five minutes, but suddenly there was a large hand on his back, between his shoulder blades, rubbing gently again.

 

Dick squeezed his eyes shut tighter, heard Slade chuckle. “Come on Dick,” he whispered, and even more softly, “let me see those blues.”

 

Dick’s eyes fluttered open at that. He glanced up through thick lashes at Slade, who had put his patch on for the day but hadn’t bothered tying his hair back. From the looks of it, he hadn’t shaved yet either- Dick could see stubble filling in along his jaw, where his beard normally ended.

 

“Too early,” he sighed, closing them again, and the hand on his back moved up into his hair. Knowing fingers threaded in, rubbed against his scalp, and Dick moaned.

 

“It’s after eleven,” Slade chided, “it’s been over six hours.” Dick huffed, but did peek out beneath his lashes and hair with one eyes. “Just sit up for a minute and eat something at least.”

 

The prospect of  _ food _ had Dick pushing himself up. His stomach gave a very quiet grumble, and he sat up properly, stretching his arms up over his head. When he settled he eyed the plate Slade had lifted from his lap, offering it.

 

“Light enough that you can sleep a few more hours,” he offered, as Dick took it, picking up one of the pieces of toast slathered in  _ too much jelly for any one person’s own good _ , and took a huge bite. “You can eat a real meal when you feel like a living being again.”

 

Dick laughed, feeling his lips quickly growing sticky. Another big bite, and then he was popping the rest of the toast into his mouth, sucking on his finger for a minute to get the extra strawberry jam off, before reaching for the other piece.

 

“Besides, I know how you like things sickeningly sweet after a long night.” It was teasing, but Slade was smiling as he said it. His smile made Dick’s belly flip, and Dick bit at his lip, forgetting the toast in his hand for a moment. Sometimes he wished the world could see Slade like  _ this _ , because then they might understand what he had with him a bit more. Instead of thinking Dick was  _ crazy _ .

 

Slade was  _ good _ to him. Too good, honestly. Maybe they didn’t always agree in their nightlife activities, but… well, Dick learned to see past some things. Learned to see a lot less black and white than he had been raised by Bruce to see.

 

“You’re getting crumbs in the bed,” Slade chided, and Dick glanced down. He shoved the rest of the toast into his mouth, brushing at the crumbs on the blanket and trying to chase them off the bed onto the floor. The plate on his lap jostled, and Slade took it before it could be upturned, huffing more. “You’re such a mess,” he said, shaking his head, and Dick grinned.

 

“And you’re more of a homemaker than anyone would ever believe.” He licked at the tips of his fingers, watched Slade set the plate over on the nightstand. “Just have to get you an apron.”

 

“Try it, boy wonder,” Slade said, crawling over him, suddenly straddling Dick. Dick was pushed back into the pillows, whining because there was such a joy to having Slade’s weight pushing down against him in almost any way. One of Slade’s hands reached past Dick, pressed flat to the wall, as he leaned down, chuckling so damn close to Dick’s mouth he could  _ feel it _ , before kissing him.

 

Dick sighed, tipping his head back, letting his sticky lips slide along Slade’s. It was lazy, warm, had Dick’s belly tightening up and then releasing, his hands reaching up, sliding along Slade’s stomach, his chest. Dick’s fingers flexed against the fabric of his tshirt, felt Slade chuckling into the kiss now.

 

“Hate when you wear shirts,” Dick grumbled, and Slade bowed his head, leaned into the crook of Dick’s neck, still laughing.

 

“You’re a spoiled brat,” he offered, “and if I  _ don’t _ you pull my damn chest hair.”

 

“You  _ like  _ it.”

 

Slade huffed, climbing off of Dick. The loss of his weight made Dick frown, but he smiled when Slade reached across the bed, shoved his head affectionately and mess his hair up further. “Go back to sleep wonder brat,” he said, picking up the plate off the nightstand, “I’ll wake you up later.”

 

“In a fun way, right?” Dick asked, sliding down back onto Slade’s side. Slade paused at the door, arching his brow, and Dick just grinned. “This is my express permission.”

 

“Diva,” he said, “you just expect everything, don’t you?”

 

Dick smiled to himself as the door shut- because maybe he did, when it came to Slade. But only because the man was always so willing to just  _ give _ him everything.

 

*

 

Dick couldn’t place the source of why he felt so  _ good _ , but suddenly he was squirming with it. Whatever dream he’d been having was dissolving, and suddenly he couldn’t grasp at the edges, couldn’t figure out why he’d feel good when nothing was happening. He’d had dreams where he’d woken up near orgasm, but this didn’t seem like  _ that _ sort of dream.

 

He felt hands on his thighs, large and calloused, squeezing, and he lifted his hips, pushed against a warm heat- and he realized that it was  _ real _ . Dick gasped the moment reality clicked into place, his eyes fluttering open to stare at the ceiling. His hips rocked up again, grinding into the mouth he knew too damn well, and he  _ felt _ the vibrations as Slade chuckled, his mouth pausing around his clit.

 

Dick whined over that, hands scrambling along the bed, grasping the sheets and tugging, twisting. His mouth fell open and he moaned, as Slade’s tongue began slow circles around his clit. The scratch of his beard on such tender skin had Dick whining, his breaths huffing quickly.

 

And how  _ long _ had Slade been eating him, before he’d woken up? Because he was already soaked, was already far too close. Dick groaned, low in his throat, felt Slade’s blunt nails digging into his thighs- and then his tongue was switching back to quick flicks over his clit, along the head and making Dick squirm, gasp.  _ That _ was the touch with a purpose, wasn’t to warm him up but to get him  _ off _ .

 

“God,” Dick gasped, “Slade,  _ baby _ .” He bent one knee, got his heel onto his boyfriend’s back, the other digging into the bed as he bucked, fucking himself against Slade’s mouth and losing his mind entirely. His stomach kept clenching up, mirroring the muscles in his cunt as they threatened to knot themselves up. Dick groaned out Slade’s name again, before he finally came. He yelled, arching his back and pushing right up into Slade’s tongue. His lover eased him through it, lapping at his clit until Dick was reaching a hand down, tangling it in Slade’s hair and pushing his head away. “Too- much,” he managed, and Slade left his aching pussy along, turned and kissed one dark thigh.

 

His lips were wet, slick as they trailed along the smooth skin. Dick sighed, tipped his head back, eyes shut as he rode out the aftershocks, liking the scratch of Slade’s beard in juxtaposition to his shockingly soft kisses. The kissed trailed up again, avoided Dick’s cunt and headed for his hip, then over his belly, up his ribs. Slade’s mouth ghosted one of the scars beneath his chest, before heading for his collarbone, up along his neck- and finally, to Dick’s flushed cheek.

 

Dick smiled, turned, accepted a slow kiss to his mouth. Slade’s mouth tasted like  _ him _ and it made Dick squirm, had him hooking an arm up over Slade’s shoulders so he could suck at his lower lip. “You taste like me,” Dick mused, and Slade smiled. And that smile  _ still _ made Dick’s heart do obscene sort of flips, within his chest. His other hand reached for Slade’s chest, rubbed through his tshirt, before moving down his belly. “So, going to let me return the favor…?”

 

But Slade stopped his hand before it could move past his navel. Instead he just kissed Dick’s temple. “Maybe later,” he said, “first order of business for you is a shower and a real meal.” As if on queue, Dick’s stomach growled, and he smiled sheepishly and Slade gave him  _ that _ look. He climbed off of Dick, grabbing his hands and hoisting him out of there bed. “Come on boy wonder,” he said, patting his ass playfully. “Clean yourself up.”

 

Dick jumped, giggled, made a point to saunter naked around the bed and across the room, knowing Slade was watching. He leaned against the door, glancing back before actually leaving. “Mean it that I can suck you off later?”

 

Like Slade would really say  _ no _ to that- but Dick had fun asking. “Death of me,” Slade said, but he was still smiling. “Maybe if you put that mask of yours on.”

 

“Mmm, I can play along.” Dick winked, before slipping out of the room, heading for the bathroom. And he knew the only reason he wasn’t getting the chance to  _ now _ was because Slade was actually concerned he wouldn’t eat a real meal, before going out again that night.

 

Because Slade, despite what everyone seemed to think of him, was willing to take care of Dick, when he needed it. And Dick thought he was just the  _ sweetest _ for that.


End file.
